This invention relates to small electric motors of the type used in axial flow air impeller units commonly found in computers, copy machines, etc. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved molded plastic housing having at least one radial end wall and an axially projecting portion which serves as a mount for an annular stator and a housing for a central shaft and its bearings, the shaft being operatively associated with the annular rotor of the motor which is disposed diametrically outwardly and about the stator and which may comprise a rotor of the permanent magnet type. In constructions wherein the small electric motors have associated air impellers, the rotor comprising the permanent magnet element may have a molded plastic air impeller diametrically outwardly thereof and rotatably driven thereby for the axial flow of air through the unit.
In motor and housing constructions of the type under consideration, it is a conventional practice to provide a metal insert within an axial plastic housing projection to receive and hold the bearings which journal the central motor shaft. Such constructions are generally satisfactory but may be lacking in economic advantage and in ease and convenience of assembly particularly in the case of small high volume motor and air impeller units where savings on the order of a fraction of a cent are highly desirable.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved molded plastic housing wherein an integral axial projection from a radial end wall of the housing serves as a stator mount and a shaft journalling element, the bearings for the shaft being received and held directly within the housing projection and a firm and yet resilient bearing seat thus being provided at substantial economic advantage.
A further object of the present invention resides in the provision of an improved housing of the type mentioned wherein bearing alignment is effectively achieved and maintained, assembly is significantly facilitated, and improved attenuation of vibration and noise transmission is realized.